


“I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?” – Drabble Challenge #100

by Black_Dawn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn
Summary: There were three important things in Iceman's life before he met Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade:- Power- Britain- Family





	“I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?” – Drabble Challenge #100

**“I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?” – Drabble Challenge**

**( No Vacancy – Onerepublic feat. Tiziano Ferro- 2017)**

 

 

 

There were three important things in Iceman's life before he met Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade:

\- Power 

\- Britain 

\- Family 

 

_I used to leave the doors unlocked and leave the lights on_

_I used to stay awake, just counting hours all night long_

_I had so many empty rooms inside the chateau_

_Yeah,_

_I'm done with sharing space with people that I don't know_

_Trading pieces of my heart 'til I felt shallow_

_I had so many empty rooms inside the chateau, yeah_

 

 

Then after that meeting the balance in Mycroft Holmes‘s priorities has changed and now there are other important things in his life:

\- Gregory 

\- Family 

\- Getting home after a rough day finding two big brown eyes waiting for him or welcome those big brown eyes with a hug when they have had a rough day.

 

_But ever since I met you_

_No vacancy because of you_

_There's no vacancy, no empty rooms_

_Got no vacancy, ever since I met you_

_No vacancy because of you_

 

As the hot water run over his body and the soap washes away all his fatigue and exhaustion of the day Mycroft meditates on how things have changed... he never could have imagined his life could be so happy and that he could love and be loved so much in return

They were different... oh yes...

Mycroft couldn't wash away his “poshness” like the dust from his skin...but he is trying to be more “ _human_ “ _as Sherlock would say_ , hoping Gregory would accept the differences instead of being worried by them.. 

Gregory has not “lower standards” the fact is Mycroft lived his life before him in a golden bubble...and he keeps trying to enjoy a normal human life day by day.

 

There is only one thing that could mark the difference between them: the taste of music… 

Mycroft loves classical music, symphonies, orchestra... and it's hard for him to enjoy the Stars Wars’ Imperial March played by Prague Film Orchestra.*

Never would anyone thought that have listened to The Clash’s “London Calling” playing loud from his “posh stereo system” before his commitment with Gregory.

Greg loves music too... punk rock, 70’s, and 80’s… until the actual one... no limits... Therefore Mycroft has started listening to modern music as well maybe not punk rock but pop, rock, soul as Dire Straits, Eric Clapton, The Who, Pink Floyd, Rolling Stones... They were “passable”.

They often enjoyed an evening listening to good music to soothe their souls...even if the evenings often ended with a make out session in the living room…and it is…more than satisfying…

 

As Mycroft closed the tap and steps out of the shower he heard some music coming from the bedroom.  Which meant Gregory was at home.

Mycroft entered their bedroom with only the towel around his waist, watching his partner’s back while he is undressing and dancing at the same time.

 

_Used to be that I felt so damn empty_

_Ever since I met you, no vacancy_

_Used to be that I felt so damn empty_

_Ever since I met you, no vacancy_

_No vacancy, no vacancy_

_Prima di te solamente vuoto_

_Ora tu riempi ogni spazio_

_Prima di te solamente vuoto_

_Ora tu riempi ogni spazio_

_Ogni spazio_

_Ogni spazio_

 

Greg turned towards him smiling “Hi Love.”

“Good evening Gregory. What are you doing?”  His partner is always surprising him.

“Dancing, we have to practise for the guys’ wedding”

Mycroft frowned.“This is not the music for the wedding ball Love, it' will be a waltz.”

“Yeah, at the beginning, but after...music dance party!” Greg said blinking.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

“I hope you will not dance while stripping on a table Detective Inspector!”

“No love I do it only for you.”

Gregory stretched his hand. “Would you dance with me?”

“I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?”

Gregory grinned at him. “That's the whole idea.”

 

_I used to be the type to never take a chance, oh_

_Had so many walls, you'd think I was a castle_

_I spent so many empty nights with faces I don't know_

_But ever since I met you_

_No vacancy because of you_

_There's no vacancy, no empty rooms_

_Got no vacancy, ever since I met you_

_No vacancy because of you_

_Used to be that I felt so damn empty_

_Ever since I met you, no vacancy_

_Used to be that I felt so damn empty_

_Ever since I met you, no vacancy_

_No vacancy, no vacancy_

 

 

*  <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRRtOJqB8PU>

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot forget to thank my lovely friend CrushedRose for her final editing


End file.
